Silent
by Ms. Lana
Summary: COMPLETED. DRABBLE ONE. Tidak ada kata-kata. Tidak ada ucapan. Cukup perasaan yang benar-benar pasti, itu sudah cukup untuk menyatukan mereka. With Warning inside!


**_Naruto © Masashi K._**

**_Genre : Romance only --a  
_**

**_Rated : K+  
_**

_**Warning :  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. HATE THIS PAIR? JUST GO BACK! AU, OOC, Crack Pairing, tidak dibaca ulang karena author malay *ditendang*  
**_

**S****ummary: **Tidak ada kata-kata. Tidak ada ucapan. Cukup perasaan yang benar-benar pasti, itu sudah cukup untuk menyatukan mereka.

**drabble one : Silent**

Cinta itu ...

Tidak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang indah. Tidak harus diungkapkan dengan gombalan. Tidak harus dicocokkan dengan ramalan Horoskop. Tidak harus melihat ciri fisik seseorang –wajah, ukuran tubuh–. Tidak harus dilihat dari status atau pendidikan. Tidak harus dilihat dari pekerjaannya. Tidak harus dilihat dari kondisi ekonominya. Tidak harus dilihat dari keluarganya ...

Tidak harus. Tidak harus ...

Cinta itu murni.

Cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa kita duga dan tanpa kita sadari terlebih dahulu, karena cinta datang dari hati kita sendiri. Dirasakan, dikasihi, dan dipelihara.

Itulah cinta ...

Sesuatu yang manis, namun terkadang bisa terasa pahit. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun terkadang bisa terasa sangat sakit. Sesuatu yang sangat nyaman di hati, namun kadang bisa menyesakkan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat kita tertawa –tersenyum– namun tidak jarang pula menguras air mata.

Cinta benar-benar tidak terduga.

Setidaknya itulah pandangan gadis pemilik rambut berwarna indigo yang kini masih sibuk dengan tugas _essay_-nya. Tangannya menari-nari dengan lancar di atas kertas berukuran HVS tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Rambut panjangnya terkulai ke bawah, sedikit menutupi wajahnya karena tubuhnya ia bungkukkan demi mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman dalam menulis.

Kelas itu tengah sepi, namun gadis yang memiliki nama Hyuuga Hinata itu tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani seseorang yang tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi gadis itu dengan kedua bola mata onyxnya.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Pemuda yang terkenal diam, angkuh dan cuek. Namun memiliki paras wajah yang sempurna –tampan, berkulit putih– dan rambut raven jabrik yang agak panjang.

Dipandang terus seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa terganggu, hanya saja kedua pipinya bersemburat merah. Jantungnya terus berdegup cepat. Setiap ia bernafas, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, saking cepat detak jantungnya itu.

Pemuda yang masih duduk di sebelah Hinata, memandangi gadis itu yang masih lancar menulis, lalu membelai rambut panjangnya itu pelan. Hinata kontan mendelikkan bola matanya, namun ia berusaha membuat dirinya tenang dan sebiasa mungkin. Hal itu juga mau tidak mau membuat Hinata menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, meskipun tipis.

Berada di sisi pemuda itu membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya merasa lega dan tenang.

Pemuda itu masih betah duduk di sebelah Hinata, meskipun sang gadis tidak memulai pembicaraan apapun. Yang ia tahu, selama 45 menit terakhir, kelas diisi dengan keheningan. Tidak ada satu lontaran yang dikeluarkan dari mulut keduanya.

Bukan karena mereka sedang dihadapi konflik, hanya saja kebiasaan keduanya yang lebih suka keheningan. Menurut mereka, keheningan membawa suasana yang penuh ketenangan dan perdamaian. Prinsip orang juga berbeda-beda.

Selama merangkap menjadi kekasihnya, Sasuke tidak pernah banyak bicara. Selalu seperti biasa, diam menanggapi cerita –jika Hinata sedang curhat atau bercerita– dan terkadang memberi opini atau sanggahan, meskipun minim kata.

Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak omong. _Talk less. Topic less_. Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang pentik untuk diceritakan atau diberitahukan. Ia lebih cocok disebut sebagai pendengar yang baik, namun mendengarkan ocehan orang pun kadang ia malas. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat sombong dan angkuh. Namun dalam pandangan Hinata, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang angkuh ataupun sombong, tetapi sosok yang menawan. Sosok yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya kapan saja. Sosok yang selalu memberi kejutan tiba-tiba, tanpa ia duga.

Sedangkan Hinata adalah tipe yang suka memendam perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak banyak omong bukan karena ia tidak mau bercakap dengan orang lain, tetapi sifatnya yang pemalu, polos, dan lugu. Rasa ketakutannya yang sering timbul ketika ia mau mengungkapkan sesuatu adalah salah satu faktor kenapa ia jarang sekali membuka mulut. Rasa takut akan kata-katanya yang takut menyinggung atau tidak berkenan. Selama ini, seluruh curahan hatinya hanya ia bertahukan kepada orang-orang tertentu, termaksud Sasuke sendiri.

Bahkan saat hari jadi mereka, entah apa yang mempersatukan mereka. Mereka tidak mengucapkan pernyataan apapun yang membuat mereka merangkap sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hanya keheningan. Suara detak jantung. Tatapan keduanya. Perasaan keduanya yang tidak terlontarkan oleh lidah, namun mereka dapat merasakannya.

Tidak ada kata-kata. Tidak ada ucapan. Cukup perasaan yang benar-benar pasti, itu sudah cukup.

Tidak ada yang menyangka, keduanya akan bersatu. Tidak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa keduanya telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Semuanya benar-benar tidak terduga.

Karena cinta memang aneh.

Karena cinta datang kapan saja. Dimana saja. Dari siapa saja. Dan bagaimana saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.15 tetapi keduanya masih belum beranjak. Sasuke yang seharusnya sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, lebih memilih menunggui sang kekasih melanjutkan _essay_-nya.

Lagi-lagi kelas hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Hanya suara jarum jam yang dapat mengisi kekosongan itu. Namun pada akhirnya, Sasuke memecahkan keheningan itu sendiri.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil bergumam. "Hm?"

"_Aishiteru_."

Ucapnya sebelum mengunci bibir gadis itu rapat.

**// OWARI \\**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan : Cuma minta review buat fic saya yg "Why Did I Know You?" he he he *digampar***

**.**

**.  
**

**Review please?  
**


End file.
